


Lâche

by bfcure



Category: Beyond My Control (clip), Mylène Farmer - Freeform
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Infidelity, Or should I say clipfic?, POV Second Person, Partner Betrayal, Songfic, Wolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Ты не понимаешь, почему твои пальцы в крови.
Relationships: Unamed Male Character/Unnamed Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Lâche

**Author's Note:**

> Слово «lâche» можно перевести и как «трус/подлец», и как «отпусти».

_Je ne comprends plus pourquoi_  
_J’ai du sang sur mes doigts_  
_Dors en paix, je te assure_  
_Je veillerai ta sépulture, mon amour…_

  
Он говорит: ему нравится твоя хрупкость, твоя миниатюрная фигура в окружении бесовского огня — рыжих спутанных прядей. Ты предпочла бы крепче стоять на земле. Ну, или чтобы тебе не снились странные, изматывающие сны.

Два волка выступают из темноты. Их шерсть словно припорошена снегом. Они молча наблюдают, как ты горишь на костре. Жар иголками впивается в кожу, в горле першит от дыма, и крик превращается в хрип. Пламя неожиданно осыпается искрами, чтобы уже не возродиться. Теперь ты идёшь вперёд, босиком по выжженной пустыне. Шёлковое лимонное платье, перехваченное в талии широким поясом, нетронутое огнём, красивыми складками ниспадает вниз.

Ты медленно подходишь к огромной кровати с балдахином (откуда она здесь?) и видишь, как твой возлюбленный занимается любовью с другой девушкой. У неё длинные светлые волосы (у тебя они едва доходят до плеч), и она громко, почти вызывающе стонет (ты обычно издаёшь еле слышные вздохи). Он оборачивается. В глазах — тревога и ужас. Но не раскаяние. И это больнее всего.

Второй сон более безобидный, однако пугает не меньше. 

Он страстно целует тебя, слишком сильно сжимает в объятиях — и тебе хочется попросить его перестать. Потом ты вдруг чувствуешь металлический привкус во рту. Ты опять пропускаешь момент, когда поцелуй становится укусом. Кровь течет по подбородку. Ты стираешь её пальцами и…

Просыпаешься. Сердце стучит, как сошедший с ума метроном. 

Ты одна в кровати со сбившимися простынями. Он возвращается лишь под утро и не смотрит тебе в глаза.

Днём ему звонит какая-то девушка. Ты не сомневаешься, что у неё светлые волосы и что твой возлюбленный провёл ночь в её доме. Возможно, на той самой кровати с балдахином.

Ты не устраиваешь скандал. Какой в этом смысл?

Когда вы готовитесь ко сну, ты целуешь его первой. Он с облегчением отвечает на поцелуй. Ты касаешься губами его плеча, а затем с силой вонзаешь в него зубы. И снова чувствуешь знакомый привкус. И слышишь, как за окном воют волки.

…Ты приходишь в себя и не понимаешь, почему твои пальцы в крови. На этот раз по-настоящему, а не во сне.

Его находят в лесу. На теле нет живого места от рваных ран и укусов. Полиция приходит к выводу, что его загрызло какое-то дикое животное.

Ты приносишь на его могилу чайные розы нежно жёлтого цвета. И не удивляешься, когда рядом появляются два седых волка. Ты спокойна — ведь тебе ничего не угрожает.

Да и на четырёх лапах гораздо удобнее бегать, чем на двух.


End file.
